Nephren Ruq Insania
Nephren Ruq Insania (ネフレン・ルク・インサニア, Nefuren Ruku Insania) is a fairy who once lived in the Fairy Warehouse. She is one of the main characters in Suka Suka and is a supporting character in Suka Moka. Background Nephren Ruq Insania is a quiet 13-year-old Leprechaun who lives at the Fairy Warehouse on Sky Island 68, alongside Chtholly Nota Seniorious and Ithea Myse Valgulious. She is one of the oldest Leprechauns and was a Fairy Soldier prior to becoming a half-beast in Volume 4 of Suka-Suka. She currently lives on Sky Island 2. Birth Nephren is a Leprechaun who was born on August, 424, on Sky Island 14. At the time of her birth, Nephren remembered looking up at the blue sky and thinking about how it might be better for herself if she disappeared into the wind. Though she doesn't remember the reason for it, she also remembered that she was thinking about how futile living was when everything important was destroyed ages ago. At some unknown point, after that, she was captured and taken to be raised at the Fairy Warehouse by the Guardian Wings Military, where she met and became friends with Chtholly Nota Seniorious and Ithea Myse Valgulious. Becoming a Fairy Soldier At some unknown point between the years 427 and 435, Nephren had the 'Harbinger Dream,' a prophetic dream that indicated that she was ready to be tuned with a Dug Weapon. She was then taken to Corna di Luce where she was tuned to the Dug Weapon, 'Insania.' After some training, Nephren became an official Fairy Soldier with the Guardian Wings Military alongside Chtholly Nota Seniorious and Ithea Myse Valgulious who had already become Fairy Soldiers by then. Meeting Willem Kmetsch Battle on Sky Island 15 Surface Rescue Operation Losing Chtholly Chanteur's Dream World Becoming A Half-Beast / Meeting Carmine Lake Appearance Nephren sports a short stature. She has silver-white hair tied up into twin ponytails, purple eyes and wears a long knee-high purple dress. During battle, Nephren wears the Guardian Wings uniform with steel arm guards. Personality Nephren possesses a considerate personality, often looking after her friends and displays perceptive insight when her friends feel troubled. Due to her loyal devotion to Willem and her behavior towards him, Ithea had jokingly dubbed her with the term 'pet status'. Nephren cares a lot for Willem because she thinks he is the same as her. While she was having a conversation with Nygglatho she described her feeling for Willem as: "I don’t want him to break down. So I’ll try my best to stay by his side and support him." She is a quiet girl who enjoys reading. She was described as "Someone who would read any material, no matter how boring, from beginning to end." Weapons Nephren's main weapon is the Dug Weapon 'Insania.' She uses it for most of the series, but loses it during the Battle of Gormag. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes Nephren has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. As a trained warrior, Nephren has ample combat abilities which she displays while fighting off different monsters. Immortality / Extended Longevity After becoming a half-beast, Nephren's aging has stopped and she has instead gained the long life span of a Beast. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Nephren can generate wings on her back. She is capable of cruising at high altitude and high speed movement. Fairy Gate Like all Leprechauns, Nephren has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is a suicide attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, the price of it is the fairy's life. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Nephren develops expert swordsmanship skills. She is able to fight on par with Willem who was fighting at full strength, despite having a weakened body. Trivia * Nephren Ruq Insania's name is a reference to 'Nephren-ka,' a Lovecraftian creature who is presented as an insane black Pharoah who secured the Shining Trapezohedron for Egypt, after being convinced by the resident Haunter of the Dark, he had a lightless temple created to hold the stone and the deity withinWikipeda, 2000, ''Nephren-ka, Wikipedia viewed on 2 July 2018, <''https://lovecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Nephren-Ka>. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters